Season Five Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of the fifth season of that there is not that much information on. 5x01}} bully1.png|'Student #1' by 5x01}}|Jesse Haus bully2.png|'Student #2' by 5x01}}|Max Calder 5x02}} Woman-502.png|'Woman' by 5x02}}|Ammie Leonards Cashier.png|'Cashier' by 5x02}}|Russ Tiller Cashier was compelled by Silas to cut his wrist and pour the blood into the cup. He works at The Pit Stop BAR-B-Q. Student-502.png|'Student' by 5x02}}|Hunter Smit 5x03}} Jo.png|'Jo' by 5x03}}|Briana Laurel Venskus Jo works in a bar somewhere outside Mystic Falls. Stefan fed on her. Nadia compelled her to give Damon vervain. 5x04}} Patron.png|'Patron' by 5x04}}|Gregory Chandler Waitress5x04.png|'Waitress' by 5x04}}|Amanda Powell Waitress works in the Mystic Grill. 5x06}} Waitress5x06.png|'Waitress' by 5x06}}|Jacinte Blankenship Waitress works in a restaurant visited. Kristoff.png|'Kristof' † by 5x06}}|Dean West Kristof was a member of the Travelers. He was killed by Damon. Rene.png|'Rene' † by 5x06}}|Kyle Russell Clements Rene was a member of the Travelers. He was killed by Damon. 5x07}} Girl5x08.png|'Girl' by 5x07}}|Elizabeth Faith Ludlow Girl ran after Silas told her that he'll torture her after her boyfriend. guy5x08.png|'Guy' † by 5x07}}| Brady McInnes Guy was tortured by Silas. After his girlfriend ran away, he was killed. 5x08}} oldwoman5x08.png|'Old Woman' † by 5x08}}|Rebecca Koon Old Woman was a witch. After she died, she went through Bonnie. 5x11}} Ivan.jpg|'Ivan' by 5x11}}|Josué Gutierrez Ivan was a traveler. Doctor-511.jpg|'Doctor' by 5x11}}|Monica Louwerens Travelers-511.jpg|'Travelers #1' by 5x11}}|Alyssa Lewis and Travelers #2 by 5x11}}|Austin Maxwell Sister_Petrova.jpg|'Sister Petrova' † by 5x11}}|Madison Connolly Papa_Petrova.jpg|'Papa Petrova' † by 5x11}}|Oleg Sapoundjieva Mama_Petrova.jpg|'Mama Petrova' † by 5x11}}|Sia Sapoundjieva 5x13}} Joey.png|'Joey' † by 5x13}}|Christopher Marrone 5x14}} Farmer_John.png|'Farmer John' † by 5x14}}|Ryan Kessler Traveler-1-514.png|'Travelers #1' by 5x14}}|Alyssa Lewis Traveler-2-514.png|'Travelers #2' by 5x14}}|Cedric Hatcher *Pedestrian by 5x14}}|Ikia Walker 5x15}} *Traveler by 5x15}}|Kazuko Golden 5x17}} ER_Doctor.png|'ER Doctor' by 5x17}}|Brian Lafontaine Pam_Douglas.png|'Pam Douglas' by 5x17}}|Lana Young Teacher.png|'Teacher' by 5x17}}|Dane Northcutt *Trish by 5x17}}|Kelly Walling *Traveler by 5x17}}|Trish Angelica Ryans *Bystander by 5x17}}|Roy Larsen 5x18}} Pam_Douglas.png|'Pam Douglas/Carl' by 5x18}}|Lana Young Traveler-1-518.png|'Traveler #1' † by 5x18}}|Kenneth Israel Yuppie_Mom_Traveler.png|'Yuppie Mom Traveler' by 5x18}}|Cynthia Barrett Deputy_Traveler.png|'Deputy Traveler' by 5x18}}|Nick Basta City_Worker_Traveler.png|'City Worker Traveler' by 5x18}}|Tommy Groth Other_Side_Ghost.png|'Other Side Ghost' † by 5x18}}|Kent Wagner *Traveler by 5x18}}|Sandhya Chandel *Mystic Grill Patron by 5x18}}|Kaitlyn Ervin 5x19}} Young_Woman.png|'Young Woman' by 5x19}}|Natalie Karp *1960s Woman by 5x19}}|Kenesha Bolton *Town Resident by 5x19}}|Ashley Gilbert 5x20}} *Traveler #1 by 5x20}}|Shelby McDaniel *Traveler #2 by 5x20}}|Anna Murphy *Traveler #3 by 5x20}}|Alex Lukens *Traveler #4 by 5x20}}|Brian Kinnett *Traveler #5 by 5x20}}|Sonny Charles *Traveler #6 by 5x20}}|Chauncey A. Jenkins *Traveler by 5x20}}|Trish Angelica Ryans 5x21}} Pam_Douglas.png|'Pam Douglas/Carl' ✝ by 5x21}}|Lana Young Soccer_Mom.png|'Soccer Mom' ✝ by 5x21}}|Cynthia Barrett Mailman.png|'Sam, the Mailman' ✝ by Paul Hamm Mr_Sikes.png|'Mr. Sikes' ✝ by 5x21}}|Randall Newsome Fruit_Stand_Worker.png|'Fruit Stand Worker' ✝ by 5x21}}|Vince Pisani Sam_Douglas.png|'Sam Douglas' ✝ by 5x21}}|John Eddins *Businessman Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Tyrez Armstead *Businesswoman Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Cigie George *Young Mother Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Kathleen J. Walsh *Bike Messenger Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Chad Marvin *Truck Driver by 5x21}}|Wayne Austin *Bloody Townsperson ✝ by 5x21}}|George Anjorin *Woman Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Préity Üupala *Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Trish Angelica Ryans *Chanting Traveler ✝ by 5x21}}|Larry Saint Michaels 5x22}} Van_Traveler.png|'Van Traveler' ✝ by 5x22}}|Cornell Willis *Sign Traveler #1 ✝ by 5x22}}|Jarred Sonnier *Sign Traveler #2 ✝ by 5x22}}|Lennon Harrison *Passing Traveler ✝ by 5x22}}|Trevor Schliefer *Passing Traveler ✝ by 5x22}}|Barbara Roylance See also *Season Five Co-Stars Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters